I blame the snowstorm
by RandomMindGirl
Summary: A teenage girl gets electrocuted and her mind goes into the Avatar world during a snowstorm. Will she figure out that in real life her body is in a critical state or will she just enjoy herself in that world?
1. Chapter 1

RandomMindGirl- I always wanted to make an Avatar story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 1-Friday Morning

* * *

_Everything is funny as long as it is happening to somebody else.-Will Rogers_

* * *

School was canceled thanks to the snowstorm on Friday the 9th of December. So that means all kids, young and old, could sleep in and get the rest they needed. But one teenager,a 14 year old, had to wake up at 5:00 AM because it was of the noise in her house.

The girls name was Taylor. Well...Taylor-Ann actually,but no one really called her that.

For about an hour Taylor was just staring at the ceiling listening to her Mom and Dad talk. She heard her sister leave upstairs. Her sister had just came back from Los Vegas and was one of the reasons Taylor was up. Her sister had came back on a plain and because of the storm Taylor was a bit nervous for her 21 year old sister. Her Father also was a reason she was awake. He made to much noise in the morning. But anyway once her Father had left for work,he was a mailman, Taylor got out of bed a stretched a bit. She looked at her mirror which was in front of her bed and looked at her reflection. Her brown eyes were still a bit heavy with sleep and her brown hair was all messed up. Bed Hair. She was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants. They were baggy and comfy.

Taylor went over to her mirror and took her hairbrush of the desk and brushed her hair so it would be it's usual straight self that went down to her breasts. Once her hair was brushed you could see the blue highlights on her hair.

Finally Taylor left her room and entered the 'game room'. She sat down on an orange sofa and turned on her flat screen wall TV. She flipped through the channels and landed on Edd Ed n Eddy. That means it was around 7:00.

Taylor gave a yawn and got up and walked to her kitchen wear she made herself a bowl of coco puffs.

She returned to the 'game room' and turned the TV off and went back to her room. On her own TV that was an ok size, she put her taped copy of Avatar-The last Airbender in. This tape had four episodes on it. She began it with 'The Fortune Teller' She just loved seeing Sokka hurt himself in stupid ways. As she was watching she heard her brother come down the stairs. Taylor paused the tape and went to her door and listened carefully.' _3,2,1_

"WHO THE HELL ATE ALL THE COCO PUFFS AND DRANK ALL THE MILK?" Taylor started to laugh slightly. She turned Avatar back on and jumped on her bed and lied down.

_I DON'T CARE WHAT AUNT WOO TOLD YOU,YOU HAVE TO TAKE A BATH SOMETIME!_

Taylor laughed at that. Sokka was so cool. And the guy who did his voice ,Jack De Sena, was awesome on All That.

Taylor then fast foreword to The Siege of the North part one.

Taylor just loved Zuko. She had a thing for guys with bad pasts. As the show progressed Taylor started to drift to sleep.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

Taylor woke up to the noise. **_BANG_** What was making that sound.

"TAYLOR! OPEN THIS DOOR DAMNT! I KNOW YOU'R THE ONE WHO ATE MY CEREAL!"

Ah..it was just Trevor,her brother, banging on her door.

"It's not your cereal! It's EVERYONES!" Taylor yelled at her annoying 15 year old brother.

"Yeah, well still! What am I going to eat now? AND WILL YOU OPEN YOUR DOOR?"

"First,you can eat the OTHER box of Co Co puffs and Second,No."

"Well what do I use for milk? Do ya have a suggestion for that? Huh?"

"Yeah. Drink the Skim Milk."

She heard her brother grumble about how he hates skim milk then heard his footsteps go to the kitchen.

Taylor finally noticed that her Avatar episodes were over with and now was onto a CSI Los Vegas episode she had taped awhile back.

She decided to turn her TV off and go on her computer so she could work on her Yu Yu Hakusho FanFic called _To be mad or glad?_

So,Taylor turned her computer on and clicked on her OpenOffice Writer so she could start typing her fic. Then her computer shut down. "What the hell?" she said to herself. Taylor looked at her digital clock. It was still on so the power was not off.

Taylor sighed. She got off her chair and went under her desk so she could get to the plugs.

The computer plug was out of it's socket. She took the plug and plugged it back into the socket and just then she was electrocuted. Taylor's body was under the desk not moving with the plug still,that was still in her hand, slightly in the socket.

* * *

RandomMindGirl-That is chapter one. I hope you all liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

RandomMindGirl- Next Chapter is here! And thank you to the people who reviewed.

Disclaimer-Dont own Avatar

Chapter 2-Where am I...oh.

* * *

_"Whoever said 'nothings impossible' never tried to nail jell-o to a tree" - Lisa Bryant _

* * *

Pain was the only thing Taylor could feel. She opened her eyes slightly but then closed them because even that hurt.

She opened her eyes again and still in pain but Taylor tired to ignore it so she could get a look at where she was. She was looking into a blue sky with fluffy white clouds and out of the corners of her eyes she saw trees.

'A forest? How the hell did I get into a forest? Ah well,I'll figure that out later.'

Taylor closed her eyes and let herself rest. She didn't care if someone found her or not,she just wanted to sleep. And with pain coursing through her body! 'Damnt,you would think of having four years of PMS pains/cramps I would be used to being in pain.' And with a sigh Taylor decided not to rest and try to stand up instead. She started to sit up and once she was sitting she let a sigh out. ' Thank God that didn't hurt a lot.' Now she started to stand up. Half way...half way...and "AH,SHIT DAMN!" she got pained. 'Must keep going'

And finally after 5 minutes, Taylor was standing up. 'Great, now all I have to do is walk.'

Taylor took small baby steps which didn't hurt that much. She then started humming the song from that Santa Clause movie where he sings the song One Foot in front of the Other(1) and once she started doing that she took huge steps and skipped a bit,forgetting about the pain. And you know what they, Pain is just something the mind makes up. It's not real...or something like that.

Taylor didn't know how long she had been humming or walking but she had noticed she had reached a village.

"I know this line is overused but Oh well. Toto, I don't think were in East Longmeadow,Massachusetts in New England of the US of A in the Western Hemisphere on the Planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy anymore." She then blinked "Don't know why I said all of that...ah well."

Taylor walked through the gate which she was standing right next to.

She looked around and saw some villagers walking around,Kids playing in the street and cabbage seller kissing his cabbages. 'Riiiiight...onward then.' Taylor walked to a nice looking clothing tent.

She looked around and saw beautiful clothes and jewelry too. "Hello? Anyone in here?" No answer.

'Must be on coffee break.' Taylor thought. She looked around the small tent with much interest. Normally she would not care about jewelery and clothes that much but this stuff was very beautiful and she just had to look.

Taylor stood dead cold,as she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Can I help you with something,Deary?" said a voice. Taylor turned around to see little old lady who had white hair up in a bun and as wearing a green kimono. "Would you like to but anything?"

"Huh? Uh..I'm just looking around...I don't have any money with me." The old women just smiled. "Well if you find something you like just say something" Taylor just gave a sigh. 'Old hag must not hear that well.' So,Taylor looked around some more and saw a beautiful black and blue necklace. It had a charm that was a blue and was shaped as a little fox head and Taylor LOVED foxes. The old lady saw Taylor look at it with wonder and smiled. "Would you like to have that?" she asked Taylor. Taylor looked at her and nodded but said "I would like to buy it but I don't have any money with me." The old lady smiled again. "Who said anything about money and buying?" Taylor looked at with question.

"You seem like a nice young women. I'm getting very old and soon I wont need the money I will get. So you just go on and take it .And besides,it will match the blue in your hair.

Taylor looked at the old lady and then to the necklace and picked it up. "Are you sure?" "Of course I am. Oh, and do you need some clothes too?" Taylor remembered she was still in her pajamas and she had been walking barefoot the whole time. 'Hate to see what my feet look like' " No it's all right...but maybe some shoes?" Taylor had said with a small grin.

"Of course."

The old lady had gotten her some long tight blue socks and some blue shoes. "To match it with your clothes dreary."

So,after that Taylor headed on her way to the other side of the village where another gait would be..or said the old lady. She was happily strolling along with her new comfortable shoes and her new necklace around her neck,that is until she heard someone who said something very familiar.

"Where is the Avatar?"

* * *

RandomMindGirl- Chapter 2 done! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas! 


End file.
